Fashion Sense?
by DaftPenguinofDoom
Summary: 1925: Minerva contemplates wizard fashions versus muggle fashions. Albus ponders purring. MMADness ensues. OnEsHoT. Goes with MMAD MMAD World and Love MMADly, but you needn't have read either.


Brought on by lack of sleep and "The Devil Wears Prada"

"Minerva darling, what's taking you so long, dearest?"

He found her in their room at the end of the hall, "Darling, we're going to be late to the Flamels',"

"Dear, why do Wizarding fashions have to be stuck at least a hundred years before Muggle fashions?"

"What, dear?"

"Well, honestly, we look like we're out of a Charles Dickens novel," she said pulling back her long black hair.

"Untrue," he said coming up behind her and wrapping his hands around her waist.

She looked at him reflected in the mirror.

"No?"

"No. Charles Dickens' characters never wore midnight blue robes over their evening dress," he said into her ear.

She looked at his rich blue velvet robes, "No, I suppose you're right… but look! It's the twenties for heaven's sake! And what am I wearing? Corsets and Empire style dresses from oh, heaven knows when."

"You'll look fine when you put your evening robes over them," he said placing a kiss on her ear.

"I hope so,"

"You know, these fashions are not so far off of Muggle fashion now,"

"Not true in the least!" she said leaning back on his shoulder trying very hard not to purr.

"Really? How so?"

"Well," she said as he drew her closer, "Women now like… well… more boyish looks. Flatter chests and bobbed hair. These dresses do the exact opposite."

"Well, I like an exaggerated chest," he whispered, changing the position of his hands, making her scalp tingle.

"You tease!" she said moving away from him, "At this rate, I'll never be ready for the party,"

"Well," he said sitting down on the bed and watching her as she put on the jewelry that he had recently bought her, "It could be worse. Dear old Nicholas is still, unfortunately, stuck in the middle ages with his dress. Fancy for oh… 1560 I should say. Elizabethan for goodness sake. Poor Perenelle…"

"True, I suppose it could be worse," she sighed.

"Indeed," he said rising and walking back to her. She would look beautiful in anything she wore. He placed a kiss on the marble column of her neck. It broke the spell. She began purring.

"Now look what you've done," she said quietly and continued her gentle purr leaning back on him.

He turned her around to face him, "I'll just have to silence you before I turn mad."

He kissed her squarely on the lips, but the purring continued, vibrating on his lips.

"You really are going to drive me mad," he said breathlessly after their kiss.

"Sir, restrain yourself. I have a party to get ready for," she said still enticingly close to his lips.

"Your red robe would go well with that light green," he said before capturing her in another passionate kiss.

"Mmm, complimentary colors."

"Really," he breathed, "They match your eyes."

"Yes," she said pulling away again, slipping on a pair of earrings. He gently pressed his ear against the base of her neck, "Albus Dumbledore, what _are_ you doing?"

"Listening to you," he looked up at her, "Have we ever found out how you have the ability to purr even in your human form yet?"

"'Tis a mystery that shall forever plague us," she said with a smile, "I don't even know how I have the ability to purr in my feline form!" she said running her fingers through his long hair.

"You know," she said observing the sheen in his auburn hair, "Your hair is entirely too long for this day and age anyway… it's been out for, oh, I don't know how many years."

"_You _like it don't you?"

"Of course I do,"

"Then it doesn't really matter does it?"

She sighed and looked at him, "You should grow a beard."

"What? Now, that is definitely not in the fashion of Muggles,"

"True, but you would look stunning."

"Alright, Minerva, I'll grow one, just for you. A big long one that you can really sink your slender fingers into."

"No, that won't be necessary, just a little facial hair. You're too young for a long, rugged one, I just want a little facial hair to make you look more like a man."

"I am a man!" he said in mock protest.

She laughed, "Yes, but you can behave so childishly!"

"I'll try to take that as a compliment," he said smiling.

"Now," she said finally, "I'm ready to go."

"At last!" he said offering his arm to her, "Darling?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Try not to purr at the Flamels. We don't want any… ahem… scenes"

She gave him a seductive, mischievous smile, "I'll try not to,"


End file.
